Un error al pedir mi deseo
by AndyOuji
Summary: Molesta por ser tratada como una niña, Bra Brief sale en busca de las esferas del dragón para poder pedir su deseo de ser "Adulta". No sabiendo que odiara su nueva vida.
1. Chapter 1: Una loca idea

**_..._**

 ** _¡Hola, Volví! *-*_**

 _Este Fic se me ocurrió escribirlo ya que se acerca una fecha muy importante, **"El día de la madre"** y me fascino la idea. Tratare que sea algo pequeño como un One-shot de cinco o cuatro capítulos, espero poder actualizarlo, sin mas que decir espero les guste._

 _ **...**_

 _ **"Un error al pedir mi deseo"**_

Oh si, otra vez el regaño de su madre...

Estaba harta de que todos los días sea así, ¿Es que acaso no entendía que ella ya era grande?

_¡Solo tienes dieciséis años! -le decía ella señalándola molesta- ¡Te di permiso hasta las dos de la mañana, y vienes a las seis!

Bra solo fruncía mas el ceño y no dejaba la pose arrogante heredada de su padre.

_Te esperaba lista para llevarte a la corporación -explico cruzándose de brazos- ¿Cuando maduraras? ¿Porque no puedes ser mas como tu hermano?

He ahí tocando el mismo tema...

_¡Yo no soy el! -gruño furiosa -¡Entiende que a mi no me manipularas tan fácilmente!

_¡Eres una malagradecida! ¡Dame el celular!

_Si tanto lo quieres toma -dijo dándole rápidamente el aparato.

_No saldrás por cinco meses a fiestas -explico Bulma.

En la frente de la peli-azul menor ya se iba formando una venita de furia.

_Te pondrás a estudiar y en las tardes me ayudaras en la corporación -sentencio la esposa de Vegeta.

Sus dientes se apretaron y seguía observando a su madre.

_Obligame -reto caminando hacia las escaleras.

_Como quieras -dijo su progenitora sacando su celular.

La astuta Bulma Brief simplemente tuvo que llamar al banco en donde administraba su dinero.

_Buenos días... Si con ella misma, quiero que bloquee la tarjeta numero treinta y ocho, y cuarenta -pidió, y luego de asegurarse que ya estaba colgó.

_¡Te odio! -grito Bra al ver que habían bloqueado su fuente de dinero.

_Lo hago por tu bien... Tienes que ganártelo -trato de calmarla.

Solo se escucho un fuerte portazo de la habitación de su hija como respuesta.

Los hermosos ojos celestes de Bra se llenaron de lagrimas, lagrimas de rabia, tristeza y frustración.

Se miro al espejo y pudo ver a una hermosa muchacha de dieseis años, con un buen cuerpo y unos ojos preciosos. De fondo había unos cuadros finos, un mueble con artefactos muy costosos.

Cualquiera podría decir: _"Yo seria feliz con todo eso"_

Pero para ella todo eso era simplemente normal.

_Ya quiero ser grande, yo no soy una niña -dijo para si misma secándose las lagrimas con molestia.

De pronto se acordó de algo que su madre siempre hablaba con Goku.

 _"Las esferas del dragón pueden cumplir cualquier deseo, y pensar que el mio era encontrar a mi príncipe azul -bromeo Bulma."_

_Las esferas del dragón... -susurro y rápidamente se le ocurrió una descabellada idea- Ese sera mi deseo, voy a hacerme mayor para que dejen de tratarme como a una mocosa

Y así sigilosamente salio de su habitación dispuesta a buscar el radar del dragón, para salir en busca de su deseo...

No sabiendo que seria el peor error que iba a cometer...

 _ **...**_

 _ **¿Que tal les pareció? Espero haya sido de su agrado *-***_

 _ **Tratare de terminarlo, ya que no quiero que sea una historia larga y sin fin xD**_

 _ **¡Cuídense mucho!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Siguiendo los pasos de mamá

**_..._**

 _Este Fic se me ocurrió escribirlo ya que se acerca una fecha muy importante, **"El día de la madre"** y me fascino la idea. Tratare que sea algo pequeño como un One-shot de cinco o cuatro capítulos, espero poder actualizarlo, sin mas que decir espero les guste._

 _ **...**_

 _ **"Un error al pedir mi deseo"**_

 _"Las esferas del dragón pueden cumplir cualquier deseo, y pensar que el mio era encontrar a mi príncipe azul -bromeo Bulma."_

_Las esferas del dragón... -susurro y rápidamente se le ocurrió una descabellada idea- Ese sera mi deseo, voy a hacerme mayor para que dejen de tratarme como a una mocosa

Y así sigilosamente salio de su habitación dispuesta a buscar el radar del dragón, para salir en busca de su deseo...

No sabiendo que seria el peor error que iba a cometer...

_¿Sabias que tus discusiones con mamá se escuchan hasta afuera? -dijo Trunks al verla salir de la habitación,claramente venia del trabajo- No se que habrás hecho...Pero Bra, tienes dieciséis años... Compórtate como tal

_¡Tu no te metas niñito de mamá! -gruño- Si, yo tengo dieciséis... ¡Tu tienes veintinueve y sigues aquí!

El hijo mayor de Bulma bufo y gruño fastidiado, en parte era cierto.

_Yo -dudo y abrió la puerta de su habitación- Yo... te sigues comportando como una mocosa

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, una sonrisa llena de burla y victoria al haberle ganado a su hermano.

Sin mas interrupciones camino por el largo pasillo y abrió la puerta del laboratorio de su madre.

_Bien... Supongo que debe estar en uno de estos cajones -susurro y se dispuso a buscar el radar.

Así pasaron unos minutos, Bra abría y cerraba cajones... Movía planos y artefactos del desordenado laboratorio de su madre sin éxito.

_Maldición -exclamo- ¿Donde esta?

Se arrodillo en el suelo y debajo de un escritorio pudo ver una pequeña caja bien sucia. Entusiasmada la saco y la abrió rápidamente, así encontrándose con una hermosa foto de su progenitora con su amigo de la infancia, Goku.

Observo la fotografía, oh si, ahora estaba mas que segura cuando le decían que era físicamente igual a su madre.

Debajo de esa foto, una prenda color rosado estaba muy bien doblada, la movió así hallando el radar y unas antiguas capsulas.

_Esto debe ser de ella -susurro apreciando el vestido- Si, es algo que usaría yo -bromeo.

Guardo la fotografía y el vestido, solo sacando las capsulas y el radar. Dejo todo como lo encontró y se fue a su habitación.

 _"Bien, tengo que planear esto fríamente"_ \- se puso unos jeans azules- _"Mamá ya le habrá dicho a papá que estoy castigada...Así que el detectara mi Ki si vuelo"_

Tomo todas sus cosas y camino hacia la salida de su habitación.

 _"Bien, supongo que me fugare, así que a ocultar mi Ki"_ -pensó sonriendo ansiosa- _"Vamos Bra, no es que fuera tu primera vez"_

Simplemente tuvo que ir al primer piso de la mansión, caminar el largo pasadillo y elegir cual de las salidas usar. Si, una de las grandes ventajas de tener una casa enorme.

Una vez afuera tuvo un nuevo problema.

_¿Ahora transporte? -susurro frustrada- No creo que ninguno de esos tontos conductores quiera llevarme por todo el mundo... Ademas no tengo dinero -gruño.

Metió la mano en su bolsa y saco alguna de las capsulas que encontró.

 _"¿Motocicleta?"_ -pensó y tomo la capsula.

Luego de lanzarla, en sus ojos se hizo presente una antigua pero curiosa motocicleta.

_Creo que esto servirá -dijo sonriendo, miro el radar y este le indicaba en donde se encontraba la primera esfera.

Suspiro y miro hacia atrás.

 _"No se si esto esta bien..."_ -pensó y algunos sucesos pasaron por su cabeza- _"Pero estoy harta de que me trates... digo, de que me traten como una niña que no se da cuenta de nada, ¿Tan estúpida me creen?"_

Miro hacia al frente y sonrió.

_No se preocupen que les prometo que seré bien feliz con mi deseo -dijo como toda una niña caprichosa.

 _ **...**_

 ** _¡Hola a todos! Agradezco que hayan puesto el fic en favoritos, pero un buen review para seguirla me vendría bien *-*_**

 ** _Perdón por no actualizarlo pero estuve festejando el día de mi hermosa madre... ¿Como la pasaron ustedes?_**

 ** _Se que este capitulo fue algo aburrido, pero tenia que explicar como Bra encontró el radar del dragón. Sin mas que decir..._**

 _ **¡Cuídense mucho y gracias por sus reviews!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Confundida

**_..._**

 _Este Fic va dedicado al **"Día de la madre"** también he de **Aclarar** que no me guío de la verdadera historia, como que para buscar las esferas te demorarías mucho, ya que se dispersan por todo el planeta tierra, etc. _

_Es una historia de **fantasía** con el fin de **entretener**. _

_**...**_

 _ **"Un error al pedir mi deseo"**_

 _"No se si esto esta bien..."_ -pensó y algunos sucesos pasaron por su cabeza- _"Pero estoy harta de que me trates... digo, de que me traten como una niña que no se da cuenta de nada, ¿Tan estúpida me creen?"_

Miro hacia al frente y sonrió.

_No se preocupen que les prometo que seré bien feliz con mi deseo -dijo como toda una niña caprichosa.

Analizo el lugar en donde se encontraba la esfera mas cercana, y claramente era un dolor de cabeza, se encontraba en Monte Paoz.

 _"_¿Y la esfera de cuatro estrellas Goku? -pregunto Bulma._

 __Ahí la tengo, ese es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi abuelito -dijo con una sonrisa inocente."_

_Ay no, y esa es la mas cercana...- gruño- ¿Quien me la podrá dar? ¿El señor Goku?

 _"No, es muy inocente y me la dará. Me preguntara para que la necesito y...ya se habrán dado cuenta de que no estoy en casa"_ -pensó conduciendo rápidamente- _"Hum...¡Lo tengo! ¡Pan! ¡Claro, ella me lo podrá dar!"_

Luego de varias horas de camino, se detuvo a unos menos de la cabaña. Claramente solo quería que Pan sepa de su plan, para su suerte la nieta de Goku estaba entrenando afuera de la casa.

Se acerco lo mas sigilosamente posible y le tapo la boca para que no grite. Mala idea, la hija de Gohan por defenderse la golpeo en el rostro y la alejo de ella.

Bra rápidamente se recompuso y le hizo una seña de que se calle.

_Lo siento mucho Bra -susurro Pan acercándose a ella para levantarla- Pero no me tomes por sorpresa

_Eso ya no importa -gruño sobándose el labio- Necesito que me des la esfera del dragón que tiene tu abuelo

_¿Eh? ¿Para que la necesitas? -cuestiono desconfiada Pan.

 _"Bien Bra... A actuar"_ -pensó acercándose a la peli-negra.

_Pan... ¿Alguna vez no has anhelado algo y no lo puedes tener? -dijo de forma _"Triste"_.

_Si -respondió la hija de Videl- Pero se que con esfuerzo se puede lograr

_¿Y que tal si le pedimos a Shen Long? -animo.

_No lo creo Bra -dudo la única hija de Gohan.

_Por favor Pan. Mira, coges la esfera de cuatro estrellas y buscamos las demás, pedimos el deseo y listo -dijo Bra, pero al observar el rostro de Pan trato de sonar mas convincente- Luego buscamos la esfera de cuatro estrellas y la devolvemos a su lugar

_¿Eso es posible? -pregunto Pan.

_Claro -mintió- Por favor Pan

_Bien -suspiro- Ya vuelvo

Una vez que se fue Pan, la hija menor de Bulma saco el radar y localizo la segunda esfera.

_ _"Con Pan aquí ella podrá volar y encontrar todas, solo tendré que decir que su deseo se cumplirá... Pero claro que se cumplirá. Cuando sea mayor te daré el dinero suficiente para que tengas tu propia academia de artes marciales"_ -pensó sonriendo- _"Se que ese siempre ha sido tu deseo"_

_Bien, aquí esta -entrego la esfera Pan.

_¿No le has dicho nada a nadie verdad?

_No

_Bien -felicito- Pero Pan...Tenemos otro problema

_¿Cual es?

_Al igual que tu familia, la mía tampoco sabe que busco las esferas... Así que podrían detectar mi Ki

_Ay no... ¿Acaso piensas que?

_¡Si! Tienes que buscar las esferas por mi... -pidió- Por favor, tu eres mas fuerte que yo, así podrás encontrarlas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

_ _"Maldición, si papá me viera diciéndole a la nieta de su mayor rival que es mas fuerte que yo... ¡Ya estaría muerta!"_ -pensó al explicarle a Pan.

_Bien, ¿Donde esta la esfera?

Pasaron un par de horas, mientras Pan buscaba una esfera, Bra iba por otra en la motocicleta. Así sucesivamente hasta que pudieron encontrar todas.

_¿Vez que no fue tan difícil? -dijo Bra al ver todas reunidas.

_Claro, habla la que no tuvo que buscar la mayoría -regaño Pan- ¿Cual sera tu deseo Bra?

_Ya lo veras...

La hija menor de Vegeta invoco al dragón, el cielo se volvió oscuro. Sabia que su familia ya se había dado cuenta que no estaba en casa, así que pidió a Pan que ocultara su Ki.

_Es cierto Bra... Solo es un deseo, ¿Como lo compartiremos?

_¡Shen Long, deseo ser una adulta exitosa y hermosa! -grito Bra al sentir el Ki de su padre acercarse, producto al ver el cielo oscurecido.

_¿¡Que!? -grito la nieta de Goku.

_Lo siento, luego te lo compensare -fue lo ultimo que escucho Pan antes de que el poderoso dragón cumpliera el deseo de Bra.

_¡Bra! -grito Pan devastada, pues había sido engañada por la que creía que era su amiga.

* * *

_¡Tu no me puedes hacer esto Goteeen! -grito.

Bra se encontró así misma sentada en una cama y gritándole al hijo menor de Goku.

 _"¿Goten?"_ -pensó totalmente desconcertada.

_Lo lamento mucho Bra, pero yo no puedo perder una amistad de años con Trunks... -explico en tono serio- Yo te quiero, pero mira lo que paso cuando le contamos a Trunks de lo que teníamos... Lo siento

La peli-azul no le hacia caso, agacho a mirada confundida y observo su ropa. Esa estaba movida, casi dejando ver mas del muslo.

_¡Lárgate! -grito sonrojada y acomodándose la blusa- ¡Papá! -chillo.

_¿El señor vegeta? -pregunto extrañado goten- ¿Que te sucede? Estamos en tu departamento

_¡Lárgate Goten!

_Esta bien...

_ _"¿Departamento? ¿Porque estaba Goten aquí? ¿Lo que teníamos? ¡¿Que sucede?!"_ -pensó tomando su cabeza.

Una vez que el hijo menor de Milk se fuera, Bra se puso de pie y busco un espejo.

_No... ¡Yo dije que quería ser mayor! ¡Pero en mi tiempo! -hablo asustada- ¿¡En donde estoy!? ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

Y solo ahí se dio cuenta del error que había cometido.

 _ **...**_

 ** _¡Hola a todos!_**

 ** _Este capitulo me encanto, mi parte favorita fue cuando esta con Goten. Yo no soy muy fan de esa pareja...Pero creo que encajan perfecto para este Fic, porque en realidad soy fan del Broly y Bra (Si, muy loco xD)_**

 ** _Este capitulo se lo dedico a Sora 79 que fue mi primer Review en esta historia..._**

 _ **¡Cuídense mucho y gracias por sus reviews!**_


End file.
